vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hwan Sung-Gon
|-|Normally= |-|Black soul empowered= Summary Hwan Sung-Gon is a man with one goal, to save his daughter, Hwan Seong-A. He succeeded in this mission, thanks to help from Jee-Han, as well as Lolikiano, in successfully defending her from The President's attacks. Hwan Sung-Gon was then indebted to Jee-Han, and later one, helped him rescue Prez, the class president of Jee-Han's class. Hwan Sung-Gon is a rather mysterious and aloof character by nature and has not been seen much since his battle against The President. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-B Name: Hwan Sung-Gon Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, The Black Devil, SSS Mage, Black Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Teleportation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (via Black Demon's Meal; Can condense the essence of others into a small sphere via physical contact, and erases through devouring said sphere), Flight, Soul Manipulation (can infuse his life and soul into others), Statistics Amplification (eating one's essence makes him stronger), Void Manipulation (via black sun), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Can create ID Barriers, Resistance to Power Nullification, Longevity, has an Aura that absorbs health points and magic points | All previous to a heightened extent Attack Potency: Small Town level ( Fought some of The President's strongest bodies) | City level (Superior to the Dan-Ul guild's destructive orb and Golems) Speed: At least Supersonic (Scales above Han, who could follow a bullet with his eyes with relative ease) | Likely Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Han while he's using a X15 dilatation on himself, which makes him 15 times faster than this) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Should be vastly superior to Kwon) | At least Class G (Superior to a hundred meter tall golems) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | City Class Durability: Small Town level | Likely City level (should have defense vastly superior to Han Jee-Han's mana barriers) Stamina: Very High, capable of taking on the entirety of The President's company while in a weakened state. Range: Standard Melee range with physical attacks, several tens of meters with summons, black sun, and darkness manipulation Standard Equipment: * Sunglasses: Don't seem to do much, but can potentially protect against blinding tactics. * Prohibited Act: A ring and chain that continuously withdraws power from him. He can tear off the ring and his finger to grant himself a great boost in overall strength. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Very Intelligent, has more experience than Jee-Han Han and was quickly able to dispatch The President's company, despite the disadvantages against him. Is also very knowledgeable about the Abyss. '''Weaknesses: His daughter can be, and often is, used against him. Using his skill can build up damage on his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Black Sun: A technique which costs the user their life if they are sucked in. Hwan Sung-Gon is capable of creating a massive void in the air which warps the area around it, sucking everything in the area to oblivion. However, at full strength, Hwan Sung-Gon can use this ability without threat to himself. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Gamer Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7